


Limits

by Otrera



Series: Atsuhina Fever Week 2021 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drinking, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Smut, This may not be the sexy atshn fic ur after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Hinata is very drunk and very horny for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Atsuhina Fever Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151423
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: AtsuHina Fever Week 2021





	Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 Atsuhina Fever Week prompt - wedding.

Shoyo was drunk. Not slightly tipsy. Not just extra giggly. Swaying as he stood drunk.

It was a hilarious sight to behold for Atsumu and everyone else at the reception. Everyone had collectively watched Shoyo devolve over the night.

Shoyo was now at the stage of accosting every wedding guest he didn’t know and asking their life story before telling them his. He also made sure to include the part about how he and Atsumu became partners, something the blond setter found extremely sweet. All of Shoyo’s emotions were amplified - he was laughing twice as loud at jokes, crying twice as hard when he heard something sad.

Atsumu had to take a break from his sloshed boyfriend and let him run wild for a moment. Bokuto sat down next to him, looking very refined in his suit.

“I hope that idiot doesn’t ruin ya weddin’,” said Atsumu, slightly exasperated.

“Oh he’s fine. We’re far enough into the night that no one is gonna remember anyway,” chuckled Bokuto. Atsumu believed that Bokuto was going to be a very lax parent in the future.

“Huh, ya sure? I’m certainly not gonna forget anytime soon.” Atsumu had kept his drinking to a comfortable pace while his boyfriend stormed ahead with peach shochu after peach shochu. He was at the point of ordering two drinks and holding one in each hand.

Atsumu and Bokuto kept watching the show. Hinata was acting rather expressively in front of an intimidated couple, hands waving in all directions. He then thought it a great idea to start doing what looked like a dive - but of course without a hint of his usual coordination.

“A’right that’s my cue Bokuto,” and Atsumu stood up and marched to the offender. He picked Shoyo, who had face planted on the ground, up by the scruff and dragged him to a standing position. “Don’t get dirt on the suit ya friggin’ idiot, ya remember how much it cost!” berated the blond. Without a pause, he turned to the couple looking on at the scene in horror. “Please excuse my boyfriend, he doesn’t know what his limits are.” With a deep bow he left, supporting Hinata along as he sure wasn’t going to balance by himself.

“Tsumuuu,” whined Hinata loudly into Atsumu’s ear. “Was totally fine there. Totally. 100%.”

“I’m sure ya were sweetie. Now let’s go and sit down somewhere quiet. And get ya some water.” Atsumu glanced over to Bokuto, who had in the meanwhile found his newly wedded husband Akaashi, and smiled apologetically.

Atsumu found a cosy spot away from the crowd and lowered his partner down onto a bench. Shoyo felt like a ton of bricks at this point and all his well defined muscles did not help currently.

“Tsumu, lessgo out n’ dance,” slurred Shoyo.

“With what coordination huh?”

“Pretty pleeeease. I’ll make it up t’you,”

“Oh yeah, how?”

Hinata smiled ferally, sidled up closer, and his breath reeked of sweet shochu. His hand clumsily went in between Atsumu’s thighs.

“I’ll be your slut. I’d do anything y’wanted Tsumu,”

Jesus christ was all Atsumu could think. Shoyo was certainly not pulling any punches.

“Shoyo, you are already my slut and already do anything I want, so that’s not gonna be enough,” replied Atsumu, smiling wryly. Despite what he said, Atsumu’s cock was hardening and Shoyo could tell.

“Soooo you don’t want me to deep throat your cock right now?”

“I thought ya wanted to dance right now, Shoyo-kun?”

“I do want to. But kinda wanna fuck you more than I wanna dance now,” To emphasise the point, his hand drifted from Atsumu’s thigh to his now hard length, giving a gentle squeeze. “You’re gonna fuck my throat, then cum on my face like the cheap slut I am.”

“Right here? What would everyone think when they see your face covered in my cum?” Atsumu raised his brows in amusement.

“Pshhh Tsumu, no-ones gonna see us here. But even if they saw, they’d at least know that I’m your cumslut,” purred Shoyo. With little grace, Shoyo straddled Atsumu and grinded his crotch against his boyfriend. “After you’ve coated my face, you’re then gonna stroke my aching dick. I can’t cum until you say so and you’re gonna make me wait until my balls are ready to burst.”

Surprisingly, Shoyo was making a strong and coherent argument to fuck him, a feat given the state he was in. Atsumu’s dick definitely wanted everything Shoyo was promising him, but mostly sober Atsumu himself knew better.

Shoyo leant in to kiss Atsumu, which he obliged despite the heavy alcohol taste in Shoyo’s mouth. Atsumu pulled his mouth away, forcibly stopping himself going further.

“Alright, I think I’m ready to dance. Everyone is probably wonderin’ where we are,” said Atsumu.

“Tsumuuuu really? I wan-wanna fuck you,” complained Hinata, mustering the biggest pout he could. “I think…” Shoyo trailed off.

“Ya think what?”

“I think I’m gonna be sick-“ Shoyo promptly vomited over Atsumu’s shoulder, luckily missing him all together. The bench was not as lucky.

And this was exactly why Atsumu listened to his brain and not his dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Veryyy loosely based on the prompt lol
> 
> Btw my Twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/otrera_fic)


End file.
